Caramel Eyes
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Aku membalikkan badanku dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihat karamel itu terluka karena perbuatanku. Aku pun mulai berujar dengan suara lirih, "Karena aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu."


_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Poetry and Romance**_

_**Pairing: Grimmjow Jearjequez x Ichigo Kurosaki (GrimmIchi)**_

_**Warnings: Little AR with canon set, OOC, oneshoot, songfic, one-sided (Grimmjow POV), BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, bahasa lebay, banyak kata kiasan, dun like? Dun read!**_

_**Disclaimer of the songs: As Long As You Love Me – Back Street Boys, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes – Kesha, All I Ever Wanted – Basshunter, All Time Low – The Wanted, Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee, Everytime You Go Away – Paul Young, My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson, (Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams, Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You – George Benson. (sesuai urutan dalam cerita)**_

_**Summary: Aku membalikkan badanku dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihat karamel itu terluka karena perbuatanku. Aku pun mulai berujar dengan suara lirih, "Karena aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu."**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Dedicated for anyone who wants to read this fic!**_

**Caramel Eyes**

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
>But I guess it shows<br>When you look into my eyes_

Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Pemuda bermata karamel yang selama ini selalu menjadi beban pikiranku. Yang telah membuat jantungku berdebar sangat cepat ketika melihat mata karamel yang lembut itu menatapku.

Tapi sayangnya, mata itu menatapku dengan dingin dan ambisi membara yang ingin membunuh dan mengalahkanku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pedang zanpakutounya –yang aku yakini pedang itu akan dia gunakan untuk menebasku.

Aku tahu aku ini egois. Aku tidak pantas untuk mencintainya. Tidak pantas untuk memiliki mata karamel yang sangat indah itu. Mata yang hanya akan selalu ada dalam mimpiku saja. Mata yang tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki.

_Here we go  
>Welcome to my funeral<br>Without you I don't even have a pulse  
>All alone it's dark and cold<br>With every move I die_

Hancur dan sedih. Itulah perasaanku saat ini, saat akan kembali bertarung dengannya. Hal yang paling kutakuti selama ini adalah harus bertarung dengannya. Harus menyaksikan karamel itu kesakitan dengan suaranya yang akan menyesakkan hatiku. Harus menyaksikan karamel itu terluka karena tanganku.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihat karamel itu terluka. Tidak ingin melihat karamel itu kesakitan dan penyebab utamanya adalah karena aku. Aku ingin menyimpan dan menjaga mata karamel itu sebagai milikku seorang. Aku tidak ingin mata itu menjadi milik orang lain.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ saja, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?" suaranya yang terdengar dingin langsung menyentuh gendang telingaku dan menyadarkanku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Keh, bukankah tadi itu kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk langsung menyerangku saja?" aku menanggapinya dengan nada sesombong mungkin seperti biasanya aku berbicara kepadanya untuk menutupi perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada ini.

_Oh all I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling (smilin')<br>I know that I love you  
>oh baby why don't you see?<em>

"Aku bukanlah seorang pencundang yang akan menyerang musuhku yang belum berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pertarungan ini." ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Dia tidak terprovokasi sama sekali dengan ucapanku tersebut.

"Apakah kamu sedang menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepadaku?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis kepadanya.

Apa-apaan pertanyaanku itu? Kenapa mulutku tidak mau menuruti kata hatiku? Seharusnya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih baik daripada ejekan yang hanya akan menyakiti hatinya saja. Tetapi egoku selalu menguasai diriku dalam hal seperti ini.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli. Sebaiknya aku segera bertarung denganmu dan menang darimu. Lalu aku akan segera membawa Inoue pulang kembali ke Karakura town." jawabnya dengan suara yang tenang dan entah kenapa malah karena perkataannya itulah dadaku menjadi sesak dan sakit.

_Praying won't do it  
>Hating won't do it<br>Drinking won't do it  
>Fighting won't knock you out<br>Of my head_

Darahku langsung berdesir ke ubun-ubun dan tekanan rohku semakin kutingkatkan hingga tingkat maksimal. Membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan pelan ketika meraskaan rietatsuku menyentuh kulit mulusnya itu. Membuatku sedikit tersadar bahwa aku telah melukainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan kemarahanku ini ketika dia jauh lebih peduli pada cewek lemah dan tak berguna itu.

"Kurosaki-kun!" suara cewek itu melengking meneriakkan nama pemilik mata karamel tersebut. Membuatku semakin muak mendengar suaranya itu dan bahkan muak untuk melihat wajahnya.

Tubuhku pun langsung kontan bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyerangnya -yang masih terlihat kesulitan dengan rietatsuku yang semakin meningkat ini. Aku pun segera bersonido ke tempatnya dan mengayunkan pedangku ke arahnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dia yang baru menyadari seranganku ini tidak bisa menangkisnya dengan sempurna dengan menggunakan pedangnya tersebut. Dia pun segera terlempar jauh sampai membentur sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan menciptakan lubang besar sampai masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam bangunan tersebut. Kudengar erangan kesakitannya ketika tubuhnya membentur dinding keras tersebut.

Aku pun menjadi panik dan segera bersonido ke tempatnya tersebut. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya sampai seperti itu. Badanku bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri tanpa perintah dari otakku.

_I wanted you to know that  
>I love the way you laugh<br>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Dan ketika aku sampai di tempat itu, aku pun segera melihat pemandangan yang langsung membuat dadaku semakin sesak dan sakit. Tak tega rasanya hatiku menyaksikan mata karamelnya menutup karena menahan kesakitan. Ingin kudekap dia sehingga rasa sakitnya bisa dia salurkan kepadaku. Aku ingin menerima kesakitannya jika dengan begitu mata karame itu akan kembali bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku lagi?" tanyanya sambil mulai membuka mata karamelnya yang indah tersebut. Sejenak aku merasakan sedikit ketenangan hanya dengan dapat melihat mata karamel itu lagi. Dia pun berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah menggunakan pedangnya sebagai menopangnya.

Aku menghela nafas berat seolah tidak ada lagi oksigen yang berada di sekitarku ini. Seolah aku sangat kesusahan hanya untuk mengambil oksigen saja. Lalu aku pun mulai menyarungkan kembali pedangku sambil menutup mata untuk menghindari karamelnya yang aku yakin saat ini sedang menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melukaimu," kudengar suaraku berbeda dari yang biasanya. Lebih terdengar pasrah dan lemah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kembali melukai dan melihat mata karamel itu terluka karena perbuatanku. Aku pun mulai berujar dengan suara lirih yang sama sekali bukan diriku, "Karena aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Pada mata karamelmu yang indah tersebut."

_Ev'rytime you go away  
>You take a piece of me with you<br>Ev'rytime you go away  
>You take a piece of me with you<em>

Dan dengan berkata begitu aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk bersonido kembali ketika sebuah tangan yang langsung menghangatkan lenganku menyentuhku -lebih tepatnya menggenggam lenganku. Menghentikan gerakanku. Aku pun sedikit berbalik hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tangan yang menghentikanku adalah dia karena memang disini hanya ada kami berdua. Dan ternyata memang benar saja dugaanku tersebut.

Pemilik bermata karamel itu menghentikan gerakanku. Tetapi wajahnya tertunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat mata karamelnya yang indah tersebut. Padahal kalau bisa, aku ingin melihat mata itu sepanjang waktu dan sepanjang hidupku.

"A-ku, aku..." terdengar suara lembutnya yang sedikit bergetar yang kontan membuatku mengernyit heran. "Aku juga telah jatuh cinta kepadamu, Grimmjow!" lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Karamelnya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Sungguh aku senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang melembut itu. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasa dia tunjukkan kepadaku. Entah itu adalah wajah ketakutan atau wajah dingin menusuk.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pun segera memeluk pemuda yang berada di hadapanku ini. Mendekapnya sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya. Sejenak kurasakan tangannya yang hangat juga memelukku. Mendinginkan hatiku yang memang selalu beku.

Kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat dan aroma khas tubuhnya yang memabukkanku dan membuat otakku hanya bisa dipenuhi oleh dia. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan melepaskan pemuda yang berada dalam dekapanku saat ini. Akan kujadikan dia sebagai milikku yang sangat berharga dan menjaganya selalu seumur hidupku. Akan kulindungi mata karamel itu agar tidak terluka lagi.

_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah you got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

*KaSaHa*

Dia bersandar pada dadaku dengan manja sekali seperti seekor kucing yang sedang bermanja ria dengan majikannya. Walaupun begitu aku tetap menyukainya karena dengan begini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang menenangkanku dan menghafalkan aroma tubuhnya. Jadi aku bisa lebih mengenali dirinya tidak hanya dengan menggunakan indra penglihatanku saja tapi dengan menggunakan seluruh indraku yang lain.

"Say it again, Grimmy! I want to hear it when you look into my eyes directly." serunya sambil membuka mata karamel indah itu dan mendongak menatapku.

Sejenak aku merasakan sedikit ketenangan dalam hatiku hanya dengan dapat melihat mata karamel itu sedekat ini. Mata karamel itu memang benar-benar indah dan lembut. Dia dapat menyejukkan hatiku dan mencairkan hatiku. Aku benar-benar sadar bahwa aku memang mencintai pemuda yang bersandar padaku ini. Aku pun kemudian memeluknya dengan gentle.

"I love you with everything in my life," ujarku padanya sambil mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Grimmy, bisakah kau berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingku?" tanyanya.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<em>

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, my Ichi!" jawabku sambil tersenyum samar. Tapi walau samar, aku tahu Ichigoku bisa melihatnya dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak biasa karena biasanya aku hanya menunjukkan seringaianku saja kepadanya.

"Arigatou, Grimmy! I really happy to have you loving me. I love you too!" ucapnya kemudian sambil menarikku kembali dalam ciuman yang lembut.

Dia adalah cinta pertama dan akan menjadi cinta terakhirku. Matanya akan menjadi satu-satunya mata yang terindah bagiku. Mata karamel itu akan terus tetap menjadi milikku. Dia adalah mata pertama yang telah mencairkan hatiku dan akan menjadi yang terakhir mencairkan hatiku. He's mine!

Aku tak akan membiarkan mata karamel itu hilang dari pandanganku untuk sedetik saja. Karena tanpa mata itu hatiku tidak akan bisa tenang. Tak akan kubiarkan mata itu tertutup. Tak akan kubiarkan mata karamel itu kesakitan dan terluka. Siapa yang mencoba mencuri dan melukai mata karamel itu, dia akan segera berhadapan denganku. Mata karamel ini adalah hidupku dan nyawaku.

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
>Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star<br>I'll be there for you if you should need me  
>You don't have to change a thing<br>I love you just the way you are_

**Mw Te Be Ce? Gak boleh! THE END! ^^v**

_A/N: Bukannya update fic yang seharusnya diupdate malah publish fic baru. Gomen! Hehehehe. Fic ini adalah hasil malas dengerin pelajaran di skull (ditulis di kertas). Maaf kalau jelek! Soalnya kayaknya kata-katanya lebay banget dan banyak kata kiasan getou deh. Gomen banget ya! Okeh makasih atas yang mau membaca fic nan geje ini. Wanna give me some reviews?_

_See you in the other fic!_


End file.
